


announcement (on twitter?!)

by zimnokurw



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enjoy!, Harley appears in chapter 9, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter calls Tony Dad, Peter is 14, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, its easy fic to relax etc, its kind of au, press, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw
Summary: Peter is just an amazing son and you can't blame Tony that he wanted the world to know this.orTony casually says that he has a son (for 14 years now) and then goes forward with telling his cute little story.





	1. i will have an announcement for you guys once i’m back home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, I hope y'all like it. I started writing this cuz I was bored and we need more "Twitter-AU w/ irondad & spiderson". Enjoy!

* * *

**You know who I am @tonystark**

i will have an announcement for you guys once i’m back home

**You know who I am @tonystark**

just wait

-

**avengers fans @stanavw**

TONY IS BACK AT TWITTER AND HE WAS HERE LAST TIME LIKE OVER A YEAR AGO AND THEN JUST RETWEETED SI THING SO I REALLY CAN’T WAIT WHAT HIS ANNOUNCEMENT IS ABOUT

**nikita @brihalan**

SHOULD WE BE EXCITED OR RATHER SCARED

|

> **hawkear @eyesold** _replying to @brihalan_
> 
> bold of you to assume i wouldn’t be excited even if i was scared at the same time

**bite me @tashsqueen**

looks like god hasn’t abandoned us after all

**Virginia Pepper Potts @CEOofSI**

@_tonystark_ what are you doing again? I just left to Tokio for little over a week and you’re already doing mess for me to clean once I’m back?

| 

> **mj @againstwrld** _replying to @CEOofSI_
> 
> that’s the goddess speaking, right here

**god of sex aka @thorsmybabe**

press will have a field trip tomorrow, won’t they?

|

> **god of sex aka @thorsmybabe** _replying to @thorsmybabe_
> 
> but we’ll love it anyway

-

**You know who I am @tonystark**

so, i just got back home like almost an hour ago and i spent this time laughing at ** ******* ***

**You know who I am @tonystark**

and the announcement is: I HAVE A SON (that’s all you need to know for the rest of my story)

|

> **dumbie @dgregie** _replying to @tonystark_
> 
> CONGRATULATIONS

|

> **images @photolog** _replying to @tonystark_
> 
> how long ago was he born?

|

> **avengers bs @imaginesig** _replying to @tonystark_
> 
> what’s his name??

**You know who I am @tonystark**

he’s 14 guys, i was just keeping him out of paparazzi business until he’s little older

**You know who I am @tonystark**

but back to the story!

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** _ replying to @tonystark_
> 
> i was in boring meeting with SHIELD today for like probably 5 or 6 hours and then i got facetime callfrom my boy so i picked up and since he was bored too but he was home alone he just-

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** _replying to @tonystark_
> 
> and when i first saw him i just froze but hewent like “hey, dad, isn’t it cool? i look just like you!” ...so, i just wanted everyone to know that this is what future of science and the whole world is doing in his free time

|

> **ironstan @stanman** _replying to @tonystark_
> 
> BUT HE REALLY DO LOOK LIKE YOU

|

> **stan stark junior @moneyslight** _replying to @tonystark_
> 
> WHAT’S HIS NAME

|

> **whayasly @annielu** _replying to @tonystark_
> 
> gorgeous

**max @tranistr**

SO THERE IS ANOTHER STARK AT THIS WORLD AND HE WAS FOR 14 YEARS NOW AND NOBODY EVEN KNEW ;oo

**Col James Rhodes @IronPatriot**

Oh, so now we suddenly can post pictures of my nephew?

|

> **Col James Rhodes @IronPatriot** _replying to @IronPatriot_
> 
> I like this one.

|

> **celia @curlyone** _replying to @IronPatriot_
> 
> this “proud dad” look on tony’s face i’M MELTING

| 

> **joey deserves better @friendsfev** _replying to @IronPatriot_
> 
> THEIRS HANDS BODY POSTURE IN GENERAL WRINKLES AROUND EYES SKIN NEXT TOMOUTH !! THEY ARE THE SAME

|

> **stark jr fan @clingysh** _replying to @friendsfev_
> 
> YEAH AND THEIRS HAIR

**in a flash @thompsonf**

am i hallucinating or is tony stark talking about parker

|

> **savril @sallyarlie** _ replying to @thompsonf_
> 
> well he did tell us he have an internship it all actually makes sense

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee** _replying to @thompsonf_
> 
> it’s stark actually, parker was his fake name to stay low

**Virginia Pepper Potts @CEOofSI**

I can’t believe he just did that. I need couple hours of sleep and then open Twitter again.

-

**You know who I am @tonystark**

seeing your wild reaction to my boy - cucciolo will be getting himself an account here soon cuz he doesn’t have one now so keep questions to yourself and when he’s ready i will tweet his user and you’ll can just talk to him

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** _replying to @tonystark_
> 
> he likes talking

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** _replying to @tonystark_
> 
> like A LOT

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** _ replying to @tonystark_
> 
> but everything have to stay kid-friendly, pete is 14 and everyone who writes something i don’t like - ipromise to delete your account here and then sue you

**sunflower widow @amieyst**

TONY STARK CALLS HIS SON “CUCCIOLO” WHICH IN ITALIAN MEANS “PUPPY” ADORABLE

|

> **not so stable @leanguage** _replying to @amieyst_
> 
> and he’s like super cute dad talking about his boy - pete, apparently - and then suddenly he's ironman that’s going to delete accounts and will be suing people

**stark(s) stan @bumvoila**

I HAVE ONE QUESTION. CAN WE GO TO TRENDS WITH #IRONDAD BECAUSE MY DAD JUST SAID THIS AND IT’S TOO GOOD NOT TO

**You know who I am @tonystark** _retweeted with comment @bumvoila_

i like it

"I HAVE ONE QUESTION. CAN WE GO TO TRENDS WITH #IRONDAD BECAUSE MY DAD JUST SAID

THIS AND IT’S TOO GOOD NOT TO"

**You know who I am @tonystark**

the best account on this app was just created - @yeeter


	2. should my first tweet be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first tweet, q&a and sweet italian names

* * *

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

should my first tweet be unforgettable or funny or just like hi im peter its nice to meet you or maybe go without it and just chill a little cuz its just a tweet but im kinda nervous so what my first tweet should look like can someone help 

|

> **stark jr fan @clingysh** replying to @yeeter
> 
> ok but i can already tell you that he’s cute

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter
> 
> you just tweeted your first tweet, tesoro, that was it. gotta say, not your best.

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @tonystark
> 
> that’s not funny

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter
> 
> put your phone down for a second, i’m standing on the otherside of the room. look at my face. yes, it’s kinda funny.

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee** replying to @yeeter
> 
> peter, bro, you could’ve done better

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @nedlee
> 
> ned! can you send me users of people of decathlon team etc so i could follow them?

**ur desire @irmeuknow**

so don’t panic but tony stark calls his son sweet italian names like cucciolo which means puppy and tesoro which means darling, honey

|

> **stark(s) stan @bumvoila** replying to @irmeuknow
> 
> and i’m here and i’m soft for it

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

so i understand u guys have some questions, i will be happy to answer them

|

> **in a flash @thompsonf** replying to @yeeter
> 
> since when are fucking stark

| 

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @thompsonf
> 
> since i was born, next

| 

> **harshi @captaintrouble** replying to @yeeter
> 
> what school are you going to?

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @captaintrouble
> 
> dad says that i shouldn’t be giving name of school but i can say that it’s STEM

|

> **play more @thorshammer** replying to @yeeter
> 
> why are you saying the world about yourself now? i mean, why not sooner, why not later?

| 

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @thorshammer
> 
> well, dad decided to keep it a secret when i was born, he knew what it wouldbe like from his own childhood and when i was older i was just okay with thisbut now we’re saying the truth because one day the world would know anywayand i need to learn how to deal with attention etc

|

> **tasha’s queen @niceknives** replying to @yeeter
> 
> what languages you speak?

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @niceknives
> 
> i’m fluent in english, italian and russian but i’m learning spanish and japanese

|

> **tasha’s queen @niceknives** replying to @yeeter
> 
> that’s a lot, why those?

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @niceknives
> 
> english everyone knows why. italian because my grandmother was italian and she taughtmy dad and he taught me cuz he loves talking in this language or just adding randomitalian words in english sentences. russian because auntie tasha taught me. spanish cuzthat was one of choices at school and i think it’s beautiful language +it’s similar to italian.and japanese because i find this language interesting and my dad knows it so he said thathe can teach me if i want. (+ that’s not a lot, my dad knows more which is why i’m alreadyplaning that when im done with either spanish or japanese, dad ‘ll start teaching me french)

|

> **jacob @macncheese** replying to @yeeter
> 
> what are ur hobbies?

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @macncheese
> 
> im really into science, i think biochemistry is my thing but i also like messing around with engineering stuff, sometimes get a look at codes of AIs or some bots

|

> **fatal creation @coltbaudou** replying to @yeeter
> 
> are you living with your mom that no one knew about you?

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @coltbaudou
> 
> my mom passed away long time ago, i live with my dad it’s just that if he was telling someone about me then that person had to sing NDA so they were legally not allowed to talk about that

|

> **diene marshal @gurlduhz** replying to @yeeter
> 
> your fav movie?

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @gurlduhz
> 
> star wars!

|

> **what is real @sixxtreno** replying to @yeeter
> 
> are you popular at school?

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @sixxtreno
> 
> nah, i’m a nerd with my best buddy _@nedlee_ and a scary friend _@againstwrld_

|

> **ale @revengers** replying to @yeeter
> 
> ur fav colour

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @revengers
> 
> red

|

> **tiny tony @wolvvern** replying to @yeeter
> 
> is ur fav colour red bc iron man suit is red or is iron man suit red bc ur fav colour is red

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @wolvvern
> 
> ??? i don’t know _@tonystark_ help

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter
> 
> i like to think that it’s the other way around but to be honest - pete since was a babywas always choosing red things, doesn’t matter if it’s candy or a toy, so when i wasfinishing my suit i just decided on red and then added gold to be more badass

|

> **charles murphey @charlieboi** replying to @tonystark
> 
> You are badass, Sir.

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter
> 
> and that would be the end of questions, thanks everyone

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @tonystark
> 
> no! there's a lot of people who still are waiting for answers!

| 

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter
> 
> vai a dormire cucciolo, è tardi _(eng. go to sleep puppy, it’s late)_

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @tonystark
> 
> ,,,

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

it was really really nice to talk to you all! goodnight guys, sweet dreams and see you in the morning!

**rogers stan @americasass**

i’m not saying that #irondad and peter are adorable but iron dad and peter are adorable


	3. ik i’m peteR S TA R K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decathlon, water, shuri and one (1) proud dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I posted one-shot with 4yo Peter crushing Avengers meeting, u should check it out! ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965391 )

* * *

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

i said dad that he should spend more time at twitter and he said that i should spend more time at doing my homework :(

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee** replying to @yeeter
> 
> but tbh, he have a point

|

> **mj @againstwrld** replying to @yeeter
> 
> AND u should give a shit about the decathlon from time to time

| 

> **Roger Harrington @rharrington** replying to @yeeter
> 
> Can’t say he’s wrong though.

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @rharrington
> 
> Mr Harrinton?! Since when are you on Twitter, Sir?

|

> **Roger Harrington @rharrington** replying to @yeeter
> 
> I just made an account, Ms Warren said it would be a good thing to have contact with team and Michelle is at this very moment doing group chat.

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

ok so my teacher is following me on twitter no pressure

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter
> 
> he’s going to see this tweet too isn’t he of course he is

|

> **tessi @cappeanut** replying to @yeeter
> 
> you’re adorable

| 

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter
> 
> im not adorable thank you very much

**stark(s) stan @bumvoila**

OK SO I GOT BACK BY LITTLE OVER A MONTH AND GOT ANOTHER LOOK AT PHOTOS FROM THIS BASKETBALL MATCH TONY WAS AT AND THIS KID THAT WAS SITTING NEXT TO HIM WAS PETER

|

> **hawkear @eyesold** replying to @bumvoila
> 
> OMG YOU’RE RIGHT

|

> **chiara @tioneys** replying to @bumvoila
> 
> he’s beautiful

**rogers stan @americasass**

does someone know if peter stark have instagram??

|

> **bite me @tashsqueen** replying @americasass
> 
> i think he doesn’t, i checked people tony follows and he isn’t there

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @americasass
> 
> i’m sorry i don’t have an account there and i don’t plan on getting myself one anytime soon but i know that i will be very often active on twitter bc i really like it here

** group dm; academic decathlon team **

**Roger Harrington**: Can we check if everyone is here?

**mj**: here

**savril**: here

**in a flash**: here

**charles** **murphey**: here

**cindy moon**: here

**betty brant**: here

**abe attah**: here

**g.i.t.ch**.: here

**peter (or) junior OR**: and here

**Roger Harrington**: Alright, great. Michelle?

**mj**: we are supposed to be getting along in this dm and talk about decathlon business like when the next meeting or competition is etc

**mj**: it was idea ms warren came up with so everyone be very grateful for this opportunity

**mj**: we’ll be getting to know each other etc cuz apparently we‘re in a team together but we‘re not A TEAM

**mj**: the end

**mj**: y’all can be best buddies now

**charles murphey**: alright so about getting to know each other

**charles murphey**: are we going to ignore the fact that peter parker is really stark

**peter (or) junior OR**: yes we are thank you very much

**peter (or) junior OR**: srsly if some1 have a question i pbbly already answered it yesterday and its on my acc

**betty brant**: can i only ask if ur still going to be parker at school or stark from now on?

**peter (or) junior OR**: im not sure tbh but dad was telling something abt meeting w principal morita on monday so ig he’s gonna change it to my real name

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

dont let anyone treat you like pond water you are fiji water okay

|

> **fatal creation @coltbaudou** replying to @yeeter
> 
> i know it has potential on being a meme-text but i love it anyway

|

> **jacob @macncheese** replying to @yeeter
> 
> i’d buy t-shirt w/ this quote

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

it’s not funny guys u should stay hydrated so drink water right now cause there is no water in the afterlife

|

> **max @tranistr** replying to @yeeter
> 
> how do you know?

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @tranistr
> 
> ik i’m peteR S TA R K

| 

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter
> 
> you finally used that text! i’m so proud, thaT’S MY BOY EVERYONE 

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @tonystark
> 
> if i knew u’d react this way i cleary wouldn’t use this and it IS SARCASM U SHOULD BE WOUNDED BY ME MOCKING M O C K I N G YOU not proud get your shit together dad

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter
> 
> first of all, language. and second of all, what are you saying? i can’t hear you through this pride in my chest

**You know who I am @tonystark** _retweeted peter (or) junior OR @yeeter_

> "ik i’m peteR S TA R K"

**stan stark junior @moneyslight**

4 last tweets peter - tony. i LOVE them. how to pin to ur profile couple tweets at the same time

**max @tranistr**

i feel like if id tell my dad to get his shit together id be grounded for like a month or kicked out from the house

**queen princesshuri @nanabicth**

so since when my fav white boy have tt and y wasn’t i informed @_yeeter_

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @nanabicth
> 
> OMG SHURI I DIDNT KNOW U WERE HERE TOO

|

> **queen princesshuri @nanabicth **replying to @yeeter
> 
> i am in fact here on behalf of wakanda to get to know more memes and vines and then i disappeared on a moment cuz i’m working on this top-secret-u-know-what and now i’m back and i see that stark outed his son and that he’s trending

| 

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @nanabicth
> 
> yea i mean it had to happen one day

| 

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @nanabicth
> 
> is this tip top secret going to be done anytime soon? im super excited

|

> **queen princesshuri @nanabicth** replying to @yeeter
> 
> head up to dm white boy, i will spill the tea then

**You know who I am @tonystark**

Tomorrow Pete's going to school, first day since everyone knows he’s Stark. And if I (or his friends)’ll see someone with camera following him or waiting at his school, I PROMISE FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART TO DESTROY LIFE OF ANYONE WHO WILL TAKE AS MUCH AS HALF A PICTURE OF HIM - HE’S A MINOR! and if i’ll feel generous, i will also sue your whole magazine.


	4. sweet creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tessa and a song

* * *

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

she felt cute, we might delete later

|

> **avengers fans @stanavw** replying to @yeeter
> 
> omg it’s ur doggo?

|

> **hawkear @eyesold** replying to @yeeter
> 
> ADORABLE

|

> **nikita @brihalan** replying to @yeeter
> 
> what’s her name?

**greg brington @gbrington**

@_tonystark_ so u were hiding not only a son but also a dog, impressive man

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

that sweet creature from my last tweet is Tessa

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter
> 
> i see everyone is already in love with her, can’t say i’m surprised

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

abt Tessa; i found her couple years ago on a street and i could tell that she was there for a few days but she looked too good for a dog(puppy, really) from street anyway, so i thought maybe she was lost and now her family is looking for her (1/?)

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter
> 
> so i called dad and told him abt the situation and stayed with her while dad came with car and we got her to the vet cuz she was living at street for last couple days right and we also wanted to check her for maybe some chip to find her family (2/?)

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter
> 
> but later we found out that she was kicked out! and because of breaking some stupid vase! and so she needed new home (3/?)

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter
> 
> of course i wanted to keep her but tbh i wouldn’t be good for her :( she needs attention like all the time and me and dad are usually busy, i have school and acadec and internship and i’m helping dad in his lab so she would be bored pretty often :( (4/?)

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter
> 
> but only three days later we found a married couple (dad knew them bc of some business) that is really nice and loving towards her and they have house with garden so she can run whenever she feels like it and at the tower with us she wouldn’t be able to do that too :( (5/6)

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter
> 
> so we gave her to that nice couple (melisa & dominic i owe them my life for this) but i still love her and she have a big heart too and so m&d said that i can visit her if i want bc she’d be happy so i do that sometimes AND if they have some business to take care of and she’d be alone then she comes to the tower for those couple days (6/6)

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter
> 
> and she’s here since yesterday and she’ll be for the next 3 days

**tessi @cappeanut**

starks found a puppy at the street then took her to vet and then found a home for her; im soft

**tiny tony @wolvvern**

can we talk about how responsible peter was with tessa? i mean he was a kid and she was a puppy so every kid would want to keep her but he UNDERSTOOD that she isn’t just some toy he can play with for now and leave her be whenever it’s easier

|

> **stan stark junior @moneyslight** replying to @wolvvern
> 
> we stan a cutie legend

**whayasly @annielu**

WE DESERVE AT LEAST ONE MORE PIC OF TESSA @yeeter

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @annielu
> 
> (happy to deliver 4) that’s from when she was younger

|

> **whayasly @annielu** replying to @yeeter
> 
> how could anyone k i c k her o u t, seriously. i’m so happy u found her.

**You know who I am @tonystark**

a question: will i be ur favourite avenger if i show u some photos of tessa (that pete doesn’t have so otherwise u won’t be able to see them)?

|

> ** bite me @tashsqueen** replying to @tonystark
> 
> YES, SIR

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @tonystark
> 
> i think more important question is why do u have pics of tess that i don’t have??

|

> **ale @revengers** replying to @yeeter
> 
> possessive, are we?

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter
> 
> cause ur in those pics too, cucciolo

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @tonystark
> 
> U CAN’T JUST POST PHOTOS OF ME ON TWITTER WHENEVER U FEEL LIKE IT

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter
> 
> i can, i’m tony stark

|

> **celia @curlyone** replying to @tonystark
> 
> inside joke, i see

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @tonystark
> 
> that’s even less important reason than “because i said so”

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter
> 
> i’m wounded now, tesoro. guess i have to post a few cute pics of my son and his dog so people’s comments would cheer me up

|

> **play more @thorshamme** replying to @tonystark
> 
> YASS

|

> **Virginia Pepper Potts @CEOofSI** replying to @tonystark
> 
> please do

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @CEOofSI
> 
> really?! betrayed by my own goddess?!

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter
> 
> shhh, now, i’m choosing photos

**You know who I am @tonystark**

ur very much welcome

|

> **howled @luvmyhawk** replying to @tonystark
> 
> does peter have defect of vision?

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @luvmyhawk
> 
> nah, those were actually my glasses, he was just mocking me

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @tonystark
> 
> i hate u

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter
> 
> do u now

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter
> 
> i have more, u know

|

> **Col James Rhodes @IronPatriot** replying to @tonystark
> 
> You guys know that you are in the same tower, right?

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @IronPatriot
> 
> but i’m at the boring meeting right now

|

> **Col James Rhodes @IronPatriot** replying to @tonystark
> 
> Well, then. Wild idea, maybe listen what directors have to say?

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @IronPatriot
> 
> nah, i already know this, read the files this morning

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee**
> 
> if only you could see yourself in my eyes, you'd see you shine, you shine

|

> **peter (or) junior or @yeeter** replying to @nedlee
> 
> i know you'd never leave me behind, but i am lost this time

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee** replying to @yeeter
> 
> are we destined to burn or will we last the night?

|

> **peter (or) junior or @yeeter** replying to @nedlee
> 
> when everything was broken, the devil hit his second stride

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee** replying to @yeeter
> 
> but you remember what i told you. someday, i'll need your spine to hide behind

|

> **peter (or) junior or @yeeter** replying to @nedlee
> 
> for fear of moments stolen i don't wanna say goodnight

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee** replying to @yeeter
> 
> but i'll still see you in the morning

|

> **peter (or) junior or @yeeter** replying to @nedlee
> 
> i could have told you 'bout the long nights, how no one loves the birds that don't rise

|

> ** tessi @cappeanut**
> 
> we love u honey :(

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee** replying to @yeeter
> 
> so you can tell the heroes go hide, my sense of wonder's just a little tired

|

> **peter (or) junior or @yeeter** replying to @nedlee
> 
> the sky got red and swollen

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee** replying to @yeeter
> 
> i guess i never see the signs

|

> **peter (or) junior or @yeeter** replying to @nedlee
> 
> there can't be songs for every soldier

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee replying** to @yeeter
> 
> it can't be solace every time you cry

|

> **peter (or) junior or @yeeter** replying to @nedlee
> 
> bro

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee** replying to @yeeter
> 
> bro


	5. u wanna watch this (starring: tony & peter stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffee prank, jimmy kimmel and rogue avengers(?)

* * *

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

u wanna watch this. "jimmy kimmel - coffee prank", starring: tony stark & peter stark

attached file:

[ _video started and the viewers were able to see face of no other than peter stark. phone he was recording with was held in one of his hands. he looked at the screen with focus in his eyes (even though he seemed like he woke up five minutes ago, he was still wearing really comfy looking tee shirt, more like pyjamas than something to wear at school) and started talking._

_“alright. so, dad showed u guys my photos yesterday, against my will, may i add. and that means revenge! yes, yes, u heard me. as a revenge, i’m gonna prank him, but that’s not gonna be easy prank like playing half-dead in front of him, no, no.” the teen took a dramatically deep breath. “it’s gonna be about his coffee!” he added and for a moment there was silent. “i’m gonna record it somehow, i hope you’ll see everything good but i also don’t want dad to see the phone so just sorry if it won’t be too good to watch.” there was another pause but it seemed that the boy was just thinking about what he should say next. “well, then. let’s get started, shall we?” he asked with mischievous grin._

_next thing, front camera was changed so viewers could see what was happening in front of peter, not his face. now, when the boy switched to the back camera, viewers could see his feet in black socks, fragment of what seemed to be blue sweatpants and an expensive wooden floor._

_for a moment peter was just walking, but then camera was lifted a little and the viewers were able to see tony stark in three-piece suit, standing in the middle of kitchen with a mug in his left hand, drinking something that was probably coffee. in right hand he had a phone, and was scrolling through something._

_the man lifted his head from the phone, when he heard movement and smiled slightly and the sight of his son._

_“nice of you to join me, sleeping beauty.” he said, putting a mug and a phone away and grabbing a pan. “eat up.” he added as he imposed scrambled eggs at waiting there plate._

_camera came closer and peter sat at the looking-almost-like-a-bar-table._

_the man put two sandwiches next to the plate and grabbed his coffee again, getting a sip, and placing a mug not far from where peter was sitting._

_“i have to go to the office to grab some papers for your principal, tesoro. you eat and then quickly get dressed and take your backpack, please. school is not a business meeting, no late is fashionable late.” telling the last sentence the man pointed a finger at his son and waited until the boy understood._

_“yeah, yeah, i know, dad.” muttered peter, eating his sandwich and recording everything surprisingly good._

_the man nodded and headed somewhere where the viewers couldn’t see, but they just assumed that it was mentioned earlier office. almost as fast as he disappeared, the camera switched to the front again and peter’s face appeared._

_“we’re doing great so far, guys!” the teen whispered. “now it will be the hardest part so keep your fingers crossed for me, please. i just hope i won’t start laughing until the prank is done. now i have to eat, cause otherwise i’ll really be late.” the camera switched again and was corrected to show mug with coffee and a place where tony stark will probably stand._

_the viewers could hear a fork hitting in the plate from time to time so they assumed peter was eating his breakfast and a while later tony stark came back. he placed some red folder in a safe distance from food and grabbed his mug again, leaning against the kitchen island a few steps from where his son was sitting._

_“i totally didn’t do anything with your coffee.” said the boy after the man took a sip of his drink but before he swallowed it._

_billionaire turned to the sink and expectorated his drink as soon as he heard it (because you never know with peter), and looked directly at his son._

_“peter benjamin stark. you better not messed with my coffee or you’ll be grounded til you’re twenty-five.” said the man in steady, yet very scary voice._

_“but i didn’t do anything!” defended himself the boy. “i just stated a fact that i didn’t do as much as touch your oh-so-great drink and now i’m verbally attacked! and in my own house!”_

_the mechanic just stared at the teen, not touched by his outburst and seemed to be calculating something. after a few seconds he just got a sip of his coffee, swallowing it slowly, in the kitchen full of silence. when he swallowed his drink, he stared at the boy a little longer, before speaking again._

_“you’re still grounded.” said tony. “that sleepover at ted’s? cancelled, and you’re going to explain to your friend that it’s all because of the great idea that popped in your genius mind.”_

_“no!” peter protested, almost jumping in his seat and then he pulled the phone out of hiding. “it was jimmy kimmel’s idea!” the teen defended himself again when he realised his dad was serious. “it’s for a prank, see?” he asked gesturing to the phone in his hands._

_“well, i can’t ground jimmy kimmel.” said tony, and then for a moment was thinking of something. “i can sue him, though.” he added a while later and the teen decided to zoom at his face._

_“you’re seriously considering this, aren’t you?” he asked._

_“yeah. accused of having bad influence on my innocence, little boy.” said the man pensive._

_“i am not innocent, nor am i a little boy.” objected peter._

_“you are, cucciolo. and what you are is also almost late for school, end this recording and do not post it anywhere.” the viewers were able to hear before the video ended, but they could tell that the teen was already opening his mouth to argue again._ ]

|

> **dumbie @dgregie** replying to @yeeter
> 
> tony: and do NOT post it anywhere
> 
> peter: HEY TWITTER I HAVE A VID FOR U

|

> **tiny tony @wolvvern** replying to @yeeter
> 
> cutest father-son duo, u can’t change my mind

|

> **fatal creation @coltbaudou** replying to @yeeter
> 
> can we just talk about this domestic side of tony stark nobody knew he had

|

> **tessi @cappeanut** replying to @yeeter
> 
> „sleeping beauty”

|

> **diene marshal @gurlduhz** replying to @yeeter
> 
> imagine tony stark scolding you for sleeping too long, making you breakfast and reminding you about backpack

|

> **max @tranistr** replying to @yeeter
> 
> i almost shit myself when tony started with this „full name” thing even though it wasn’t my name,,, it was just the way he said it

|

> ** abe attah @blackpower** replying to @tranistr
> 
> oh man, me too

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee** replying to @yeeter
> 
> i think the video was worth cancelling one sleepover

|

> ** peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @nedlee
> 
> right?! but i’m gonna try to convince him to let us meet anyway

|

> **queen princesshuri @nanabicth** replying to @yeeter
> 
> THAT’S MY WHITE BOY EVERYONE

|

> **ur desire @irmeuknow** replying to @yeeter
> 
> so tony can be late for meetings but peter can’t be late for school, double standards i see

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @irmeuknow
> 
> right? he calles it “do as i say not as i do”

**Jimmy Kimmel @jimmykimmel**

@tonystark can I just say that I adore your son? (ps. please don’t sue me)

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @jimmykimmel
> 
> JSJSJJSSJ AND I LOVE YOUR SHOW! (dad won’t sue u, he was joking)

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter
> 
> was i

|

> **hesitate @marrtyler** replying to @jimmykimmel
> 
> INVITE TONY AND PETER TO UR SHOW

**play more @thorshammer**

peter is the best thing that ever happened to stark stans

**in a flash @thompsonf**

im gonna puke

|

> **mj @againstwrld** replying to @thompsonf
> 
> go ahead

**Col James Rhodes @IronPatriot**

You guys are happy because of the prank, but you don’t know how brave Junior was to do this. Tony is more protective of his coffee than of Iron Man suits!

|

> **Virginia Pepper Potts @CEOofSI** replying to @IronPatriot
> 
> Because who cares about PR, am I right?

**ale @revengers**

which one of the avengers are/were u closest with? @yeeter (excluding iron man of course)

|

> **rogers stan @americasass** replying to @revengers
> 
> _@yeeter_ look here pls

|

> **avengers bs @imaginesig** replying to @americasass
> 
> _@yeeter_ come come

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @revengers
> 
> black widow (long time ago - along the time of hammer robots attack - she was working at SI as undercover mission from SHIELD to spy on dad so i got to know her first and when i was a little kid, we caught some kind of connection and she was really cool so when she came to live at the tower just a floor below me and dad i was thrilled and we just became closer) and hawkeye cuz he’s really cool dude, he plays mario kart, we like to prank people together and have u seen how he works with freaking ARROWS?

|

> **hawk deserves better @eyekwah**
> 
> i feel u

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter
> 
> i miss them tbh, i hope they’ll be pardoned but we have to wait a little longer to know if they really will be

**You know who I am @tonystark**

i lost a bet. guess i’ll be here more often for the next 10 days.

|

> **chiara @tioneys** replying to @tonystark
> 
> what was the bet about??

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @tioneys
> 
> that’s classified

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @tonystark
> 
> it wasn’t classified before but then dad got embarrassed by losing and decided that it will be


	6. first of all, i’m NOT old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brooklyn 99, stans and one (1) old man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooorry i didn't add any chapters recently (i don't really have any particular reason for that to put here) but here we go!

* * *

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

i started watching brooklyn 99 and i just wanted everyone to know that i love jake

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter
> 
> and i really like rosa and holt too

|

> **running @allyourfault** replying to @yeeter
> 
> i love gina

|

> **harshi @captaintrouble** replying to @yeeter
> 
> terry. people - terry. terry deserves better.

|

> **fatal creation @coltbaudou** replying to @yeeter
> 
> ok but . like . charles . ?

**rogers stan @americasass**

do u already know will the rogue avengers be pardoned or not or will u know when the public? @tonystark @IronPatriot @yeeter

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @americasass
> 
> @tonystark

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter and @americasass
> 
> We are going to get the decision in two days, then work it through (because either way there will be a lot to do) and then release it to the public.

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

DID U KNOW

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter
> 
> left handed people have a higher chance of finishing their exam on time than people who died from not being vaccinated

|

> **mj @againstwrld** replying to @yeeter
> 
> prolly first time on tt u actually wrote sth that deserve the attention it got, congrats loser

|

> **not so stable @leanguage** replying to @yeeter
> 
> yes, we should talk about that more often

**i can sue him tho @amiegrievn**

i have a whole pinterest board dedicated to thor’s abs because fine art must be recognised

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @photolog
> 
> YEP THAT’S IT THAT’S THE TWEET SIS

**i can sue him tho @amiegrievn**

PETER STARK CALLED ME SIS I CAN DIE NOW

**celia @curlyone**

alright but what’s the best about peter stark? he’s a STAN just like any of us and he doesn’t even try to hide it

|

> **celia @curlyone** replying to @curlyone
> 
> black widow? he bragged abt her whole tweet and im willing to bet my brother that he would be bragging even whole night if someone asked

|

> **celia @curlyone** replying to @curlyone
> 
> he used “have u seen!??!” phrase while writing abt hawkeye

|

> **celia @curlyone** replying to @curlyone
> 
> he was fanboying over jimmy kimmel tweeting abt him

|

> **celia @curlyone** replying to @curlyone
> 
> his response to @amiegrievn’s tweet???

**rosa’s knife @fullboylebabe**

everyone deserves a friend like boyle

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** retweeted with comment @fullboylebabe

yes yes yess boyle is a great friend and jake is happy to have him end tweet

> _"everyone deserves a friend like boyle"_

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

i LOVE to get to know some disease and then two days later i suddenly have all symptoms

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee replying to @yeeter**
> 
> what is it this time

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @nedlee
> 
> laryngeal cancer

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee** replying to @yeeter
> 
> wow sounds interesting

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @nedlee
> 
> yeah but dad panicked a little and i had an appointment with doctor Cho and she said i’m healthy✨

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter
> 
> well im sorry i was slightly alerted when my son:

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @tonystark
> 
> started to thank me for everything i did for him in my life

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @tonystark
> 
> wanted to stay all day together on the couch and didn’t care about the lab

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @tonystark
> 
> and then instead of focusing on star wars started saying who would like to take ‘this’ and ‘that’ from his stuff if he didn’t need it anymore and no it didn’t sound like a will not at all tesoro

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @tonystark
> 
> alright so i may have been a little overreacting and i may have been a reason for my check up with dr Cho

|

> **nikita @brihalan** replying to @yeeter
> 
> why do u write "dr Cho" when u write everything else with a lowercase letter even when u were writing names before

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @brihalan
> 
> because its dr Cho and i respect her with my whole life and when i was doing not-will she was going to get all the good stuff

|

> **Dr. Helen Cho @chohelen** replying to @yeeter
> 
> Thank you sweetie, but I’m going to keep you alive for a long time. I like you too much.

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @chohelen
> 
> and the queen blessed twitter with her presence, thank lucifer

**You know who I am @tonystark**

how are teenagers able to spend on this application couple hours straight

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @tonystark
> 
> or is it just peter and we have a problem here

|

> **tropical smoothie @brounvhie** replying to @tonystark
> 
> it’s all teenagers, don’t worry

|

> **brush your mind @envvuos**
> 
> well with me it’s either twitter or ao3 i’m flexible like this

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @tonystark
> 
> i do not have any problems thank you very much you’re just old man whos brain doesnt enjoy technology like mine young one

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @tonystark
> 
> first of all, i’m NOT old. i was literally this year chosen the sexiest man alive(not for the first time), let me remind you, so suck it, young man. (and do not repeat the word s*ck or you’re grounded)

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @tonystark
> 
> and second of all, i MAKE technology like, for an example - your phone, your watch, your laptop... also i make AIs, apps and more that you already know of and are delighted by them every single time

**drama lama @trvinolive**

who wouldve thunk tony stark gets that defensive when u call him old

**screen (shots) tweets @twitspics**

when ur trying to sass someone but then u remember that its ur underage son but the tweet is also too good to change it so you just open bracket and u threaten to ground him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps. there will be two of rogue avengers in the next chapter ;)) but who, guess we'll have to find out


	7. That’s why we need PR Team.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cleaning, two (2) rogue avengers and then drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just got some wave of power from probably devil himself and he told me to write new chapter for this fic so i did

* * *

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

GUESS WHO CLEANED THEIR ROOM

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee **replying to @yeeter
> 
> pics or it didn’t happen

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @nedlee
> 
> HA

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee **replying to @yeeter
> 
> respect bro👏🏻

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @nedlee
> 
> thanks bro👏🏻👏🏻

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark **replying to @yeeter
> 
> we’re proud of you for doing a thing you were supposed to do a week ago

|

> **Col James Rhodes @IronPatriot** replying to @tonystark and @yeeter
> 
> Yes, we are. Tones would make some robot to do it for him.

|

> **Virginia Pepper Potts @CEOofSI **replying to @yeeter
> 
> Congratulations sweetie, I hope you’ll clean your room at the Compound too when you’ll go there at the weekend.

|

> **dumbie @dgregie **replying to @yeeter
> 
> what a cool room

|

> **ironstan @stanman **replying to @yeeter
> 
> u want 2 clean mine too maybe?

|

> **dar3d3^il @fromtohell **replying to @yeeter
> 
> is that thing on the right a telescope?

|

> **joey deserves better @friendsfev **replying to @yeeter
> 
> i thought son of tony stark would have cleaner to do it for him and now... if even peter cleans himself... there’s no hope for me

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

guess who’s heeeeeere

|

> **rogers stan @americasass **replying to @yeeter
> 
> OMG does that mean the rogues are pardoned??

|

> **jacob @macncheese **replying to @yeeter
> 
> SHE’S BEAUTIFUL

|

> **bite me @tashsqueen **replying to @yeeter
> 
> the queen is back😍

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

the rogues came because of the meeting and i have good news! black widow and hawkeye are gonna be on twitter soon!

|

> **god of sex aka @thorsmybabe **replying to @yeeter
> 
> why only the two of them:(

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @thorsmybabe
> 
> i was closest with them so i talked with them and convinced them and i didn’t see the rest of the team so i didn’t have the chance

**Natasha Romanov @blackwidow**

if some1 points at ur black clothes and asks u whose funeral is it, a look around the room & a casual “haven’t decided yet” is always a good response.

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @blackwidow
> 
> and the first tweet award goes to…!

|

> **Natasha Romanov @blackwidow **replying to @yeeter
> 
> thank u, маленький*

|

> **blankie @whitewidow **replying to @blackwidow
> 
> aaaaa black widow on twitter

|

> **ur desire @irmeuknow **replying to @blackwidow
> 
> the content we all needed has come

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

my ap chem classes are so boring im falling asleep and then im being shaken awake and its a crime ! let innocent children sleep !

|

> **fatal creation @coltbaudou **replying to @yeeter
> 
> not sure just yet but i feel like the quote “let innocent children sleep” will go places

|

> **Virginia Pepper Potts @CEOofSI **replying to @yeeter
> 
> That’s why we need PR Team.

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark **replying to @yeeter
> 
> maybe if you slept at night like a good teenage child it wouldn’t be a problem but you’re a little demon who’s got nothing to do with the word “innocent” so better remember i see all your tweets and i will take away your phone if you’ll be using it instead of listening to your teacher

|

> **Roger Harrington @rharrington** replying to @yeeter
> 
> here @delljulius

|

> **mj @againstwrld **replying to @yeeter and @rharrington
> 
> you’re a loser peter

**Clint Barton @hawkeyeofc**

roses are red

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @hawkeyeofc
> 
> violets are blue

|

> **Clint Barton @hawkeyeofc **replying to @yeeter
> 
> sunflowers are yellow

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @hawkeyeofc
> 
> i bet you were expecting something romantic but no

|

> **Clint Barton @hawkeyeofc **replying to @yeeter
> 
> just some gardening facts

|

> **ale @revengers **replying to @hawkeyeofc and @yeeter
> 
> this is goal

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

women amaze me ur bodies r so intelligent like how do people find periods gross did u do GCSE biology that is FASCINATING. women’s bodies literally tear themselves apart and rebuild themselves monthly, u can’t even recover from losing a fifa match kevin so sit down. ur amazing ladies!!

|

> **stark jr fan @clingysh **replying to @yeeter
> 
> can we just take a second and appreciate the fact that people like peter exist

|

> **spider-guy @fanaccount** replying to @yeeter
> 
> the part “u can’t even recover from losing a fifa match kevin” got me crying on my dog

**Gerard Vieloni @vielonig ** _retweeted with comment @yeeter_

Sometimes it’s hard to believe Tony Stark raised this boy, if what he writes here are his honest opinions.

> “women amaze me ur bodies r so intelligent like how do people find periods gross did u do GCSE biology that is FASCINATING. women’s bodies literally tear themselves apart and rebuild themselves monthly, u can’t even recover from losing a fifa match kevin so sit down. ur amazing ladies!!”

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @vielonig
> 
> My dad is literally the best person I know, and you have no idea who he is and how he acts, so leave that kind of comments to yourself. If you believe in whatever the press wants you to believe and basing on this you think that you know A THING about him, then I’m just speechless.

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @yeeter and @vielonig
> 
> People read click bait headlines, believe it and judge my dad basing on it, thinking if they see a person in the news once a week they know everything about them, well guess what YOU DON’T. Maybe look at yourself, your actions and your RUDENESS to a person who LITERALLY SAVED YOUR LIFE a few times, putting himself in danger to do so.

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @yeeter and @vielonig
> 
> When your government send A NUKE at New York, dad FLEW IT INTO A WORMHOLE thinking he won’t come back from this, and saved whole city, why don’t we talk about this? Why not talk about the fact that he came up with and founded this whole Damage Control project?

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @yeeter and @vielonig
> 
> Do you know about Maria Stark Foundation? About the gifts dad sends to orphanages EVERY SINGLE YEAR? Do you know he helps SI’s interns with their college tuitions if they’re struggling? And not because he have to, it’s because he CAN and he’s a good person so he does what he can to make the world safer, better place.

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @yeeter and @vielonig
> 
> He always told me how it’s OKAY to be yourself no matter what. You can be born as a boy, but feel that you want to be a girl, you can love a person the same gender as you, everyone deserves equal rights, no matter what country were they born in or what God they believe in. And that you have to fight and speak for those who aren’t able to do it themselves, because if something isn’t a problem to you personally it DOESN’T mean it _isn’t_ a problem.

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @yeeter and @vielonig
> 
> Being tolerant, open-minded, caring? My dad taught me all this. When a little girl in my preschool didn’t want to be a princess for halloween but her mom was insisting on it? My dad told me that she can be whoever she wants, from a superhero through a plumber to a CEO of her own business.

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @yeeter and @vielonig
> 
> Did you know any of this stuff before? Did The Daily Bugle or anyone else ever tell you about that? Do you still think you know Tony Stark?

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

I’m sorry if my last couple tweets seemed offensive, they weren’t supposed to offend anyone, they were supposed to show the truth that many of you is so blind to see and they were wrote while I was emotional and (because of that) in hurry.

**jacob @macncheese**

peter went wild,,, man

|

> **nikita @brihalan** replying to @macncheese
> 
> but he spilled the tea

|

> **jacob @macncheese** replying to @brihalan
> 
> yeah i mean he did i agree with him #WeReWithStarks

**hawkear @eyesold**

i can’t believe that peter wrote a few facts and he did it nicely and theN HE APOLOGIZED in case anyone felt offended by that #WeReWithStarks

|

> **stark(s) stan @bumvoila** replying to @eyesold
> 
> seriously he have like golden heart #WeReWithStarks

**g.i.t.ch. @nedlee**

You all suck people #WeReWithStarks

**mj @againstwrld**

y’all should fuck off and mind ur own business

|

> **cindy moon @ccandym** replying to @brihalan
> 
> once again, mj talks for us all #WeReWithStarks

**queen princesshuri @nanabicth**

I can’t believe humans are that disgusting… You should really learn how to appreciate good things you have. #WeReWithStarks

**in a flash @thompsonf**

#WeReWithStarks

**Col James Rhodes @IronPatriot**

Someone insulted Tony while quoting Peter’s tweet and Junior snapped and just wrote the truth and he did it politely and now you haters are coming at him?? At 14 year-old who just defended his dad speaking facts? #WeReWithStarks

**Natasha Romanov @blackwidow**

I can track IP of every single one of you :) #WeReWithStarks

|

> **Clint Barton @hawkeyeofc** replying to @blackwidow
> 
> I’m with Nat #WeReWithStarks

**You know who I am @tonystark**

I’m here to - on Peter’s behalf - inform you that he is taking a break from social media. I want to thank everyone for support and all haters should be ashamed of themselves. Talking trash about me? I get it. But a kid? That is a whole different case. I don’t care if that sound ridiculous, but from now on, I AM going to sue everyone who is cyberbullying him. He is a minor, I can do that.

(*маленький - little one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just got some wave of power from probably devil himself and he told me to write new chapter for this fic so i did


	8. i lived bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friends, p!atd & youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote in quarantine; stay safe, guys!

* * *

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

i lived bitch

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee** replying to @yeeter
> 
> omg peter its been 2 months !!

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @nedlee
> 
> we saw each other literally almost every day buddy

|

> **dumbie @dgregie** replying to @yeeter
> 
> aaAAA he’s back

|

> **hesitate @marrtyler** replying to @yeeter
> 
> i hope you’re okay

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @marrtyler
> 
> i’m doing really good, thank you. how are you?

|

> **hesitate @marrtyler** replying to @yeeter
> 
> i’m great actually now that you answered me

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @marrtyler
> 
> anytime

|

> **hesitate @marrtyler** replying to @yeeter
> 
> 💙💙

|

> **mj @againstwrld** replying to @yeeter
> 
> good to have you back loser

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @againstwrld
> 
> wow, that’s so sweet of you mj

**Clint Barton @hawkeyeofc**

me & @blackwidow & you @yeeter we need a meet-up

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @hawkeyeofc
> 
> aRE WE GOIN TO CONTINUE MY ARCHERY LESSONS

|

> **Clint Barton @hawkeyeofc** replying to @yeeter
> 
> of course

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @hawkeyeofc
> 
> YASS

|

> **Natasha Romanov @blackwidow **replying to @yeeter
> 
> what about our spy classes?

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @blackwidow
> 
> yes yes definitely im gonna ask dad now and ill text u guys

**booboo stan @pameliatd**

i’ve been belting out the ballad of mona lisa by p!atd so much my ma is singing it and she’s never heard the song

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @pameliatd
> 
> thank you for your service

|

> **booboo stan @pameliatd** replying to @yeeter
> 
> hjbdidgsknfo

|

> **brend(on/off) @summvroe** replying to @yeeter
> 
> are you a fan of p!atd??

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @summvroe
> 
> i don’t know if i should call myself a fan just yet because i just started listening to them recently but im definitely becoming one

|

> **Virginia Pepper Potts @CEOofSI** replying to @yeeter
> 
> Oh. You are a fan, sweetie. You listen to their songs in your room, on your way to school and in the workshop with your father. Even I know lyrics to about half of their songs.

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @CEOofSI
> 
> well then im a fan i guess

**nikita @brihalan**

THE pepper potts knowing p!atd’s songs, because peter listens to them on repeat is what we should talk about

**You know who I am @tonystark**

Hello children, Tony Stark speaking. Just wanted to teach you how to NOT start conversation with your parents:

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @tonystark
> 
> can you NOT expose me like that

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark **replying to @yeeter
> 
> can you think before you act?

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @tonystark

|

> **adam @burritpd **replying to @yeeter
> 
> its official, i love this kid

|

> **queen princesshuri @nanabicth** replying to @yeeter
> 
> what did you do white boy

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @nanabicth
> 
> i just blew up the lab by a mistake

|

> **queen princesshuri @nanabicth **replying to @yeeter
> 
> so what’s the big deal about?

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @nanabicth
> 
> idk either!

|

> **g.i.t.ch. @nedlee **replying to @yeeter
> 
> maybe that there would be a fire if it wasn’t for dum-e

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @nedlee
> 
> ned, you’re supposed 2 b on my side here!

|

> **stark(s) stan @bumvoila **replying to @tonystark
> 
> ok but can we talk about the contact photo??

|

> **joey deserves better @friendsfev **replying to @bumvoila
> 
> adorable

* * *

**group dm; academic decathlon team**

**betty brant**: hey guys, i’m having birthday party next saturday and you’re all invited

**betty brant**: (except for mr Harrington, no offence)

**Roger Harrington**: None taken, Betty. Happy birthday!

**betty brant**: thank you, sir

**cindy moon**: im definitely gonna be there!

**betty brant**: great!

**betty brant**: everyone who will be coming, if you could send me dm - i’ll send you all the details

**abe attah**: welcome to the #15team soon!

**peter (or) junior OR**: UGH

**peter (or) junior OR**: who else is still 14

**g.i.t.ch.**: not me

**charles murphey**: i am ;/

**savril**: me too, but that’s a good thing

**in a flash**: what is? being a baby?

**mj**: you are literally 3 months older than sally, eugene. if she’s a baby - you’re a baby too.

**in a flash**: 3 months is a lot

**savril**: yeah, so you’ll die sooner

**peter (or) junior OR**: burn

**abe attah**: hahaha

* * *

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

just so you know, im not really 14 most of the time

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark **replying to @yeeter
> 
> yeah, you act like you’re 7

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @tonystark
> 
> not funny and not true and don’t you have some SI meeting to attend?

|

> **Col James Rhodes @IronPatriot **replying to @yeeter
> 
> Go get him, Junior.

|

> **what is real @sixxtreno** replying to @yeeter
> 
> what does it mean u r not 14 most of the time?

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @sixxtreno
> 
> i mean bc i spend a lot of time with SI interns/employees and they are in college or already graduated and i know how to act around them. i know how to make StarkPhone or organise press conference or videoconference meetings or how to act in front of a board of directors

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @sixxtreno and @yeeter
> 
> and it’s annoying that people treat me like some stupid kid when i can be as mature and responsible as them

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark **replying to @yeeter
> 
> Peter, tesoro, you’re not a stupid kid and everybody knows it. You are way more clever and mature than half the people I know, but you still are a kid. You are 14 and that’s what people mean. Not that you are a stupid kid, but that you deserve to BE A KID.

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark **replying to @yeeter and @tonystark
> 
> Not to sit on some boring meeting or to be on your best behaviour 24/7 or to walk from one gala to another in a suit that you don’t even feel comfortable in. But to still babble too fast and too excited, to watch too much netflix and play mario kart and defend your favourite band. You get what I’m saying?

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @tonystark
> 
> yeah, im sorry

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark **replying to @yeeter
> 
> nothing to be sorry for, you in the penthouse?

|

> **peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @tonystark
> 
> yep, why?

|

> **You know who I am @tonystark **replying to @yeeter
> 
> we’re gonna watch your brooklyn show

**dar3d3^il @fromtohell**

tony stark is a softie🥺😩

|

> **fatal creation @coltbaudou** replying to @fromtohell
> 
> and peter is a cutie, best father-son duo send tweet

**rogers stan @americasass**

before we knew about Peter we didn’t even know we needed Tony Stark DAD™, but we needed Tony Stark DAD™ all along

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

need u guys to recommend some good movie to watch ASAP


	9. fight me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers, Bucky Barnes Protection SQUAD, Harley & Bernie Sanders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have 3 different fics started in my documents right now so OF COURSE my mind would decide to get back to my twitter-fic and post a new chapter

* * *

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

to all the villains out there - if u could wait with destroying the world,,, cause the avengers r a bit busy,,,

|

**avengers bs @imaginesig** replying to @yeeter

tHESE TWO ARE BESTIES; FIGHT ME

|

**bite me @tashsqueen** replying to @yeeter

natasha is so cute uwu

|

**max @tranistr** replying to @yeeter

this.is.captain.america.?are.you-

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

update: capsicle lost cuz he’s a bitch

|

**Natasha Romanov @blackwidow** replying to @yeeter

👑🥳

|

**chiara @tioneys** replying to @yeeter

fh2hfr2hfgioqehgio

**g.i.t.ch. @nedlee**

.@yeeter are you high?

|

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @nedlee

hello, am i what?

|

**g.i.t.ch. @nedlee** replying to @yeeter

high

|

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @nedlee

hello

**howled @luvmyhawk**

we need to appreciate the peter&ned friendship

**potato guy @conn3ct3d**

daily reminder that tony stark broke into my garage when i was 10

**avengers fans @stanavw** retweeted with comment @conn3ct3d

what is this kid’s deal?

> daily reminder that tony stark broke into my garage when i was 10

|

**jacob @macncheese** replying to @stanavw

oh haha, i saw him once before

|

**tiny tony @wolvvern** replying to @stanavw

i guess he’s just trolling

|

**avengers fans @stanavw** replying to @wolvvern

idk he seems really invested in his story

|

**stark jr fan @clingysh** replying to @stanavw

let’s ask @yeeter

|

**stark(s) stan @bumvoila** replying to @clingysh

did this happen @yeeter

|

**jason 1st @hoolyhood** replying to @bumvoila, …, and @yeeter

chill, this is harley and he’s lying. i know ‘cause i go to school with him. he just wants attention.

|

**potato guy @conn3ct3d** replying to @hoolyhood

im not lying & u can fuck off jason

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** retweeted with comment @hoolyhood

don’t accuse him of lying if you don’t know all the facts

> chill, this is harley and he’s lying. i know ‘cause i go to school with him. he just wants attention.

|

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter **replying to @yeeter

i was really young back then, so my dad wouldn’t tell me any details but what i know is: there was some kid that helped dad after the mandarin’s attack (when the press thought he was dead)

|

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter

so maybe it was in fact @conn3ct3d and if so - I am SO grateful, I can’t thank you enough.

|

**potato guy @conn3ct3d** replying to @yeeter

hey its cool, i was 10 and i was helping IRON MAN. it was really cool experience

**You know who I am @tonystark**

Peter is right. My suit was damaged after the Mandarin’s attack, so I broke into a garage to hide and fix the suit and it was Harley’s garage. Thanks again, kid. 

_peter (or) junior OR @yeeter followed back potato guy @conn3ct3d_

* * *

**dm; peter (or) junior OR & potato guy**

**peter (or) junior OR**: hi harley!!

**potato guy**: hi?

**peter (or) junior OR**: i just really wanted to thank you for helping my dad.

**peter (or) junior OR**: i was 8/9 at the time if i remember correctly and i was really scared of what was going to happen to him.

**peter (or) junior OR**: i remember that i got a short message from him saying that he found a partner in crime and it really calmed me down knowing he wasn’t alone.

**peter (or) junior OR**: so, one last time: thank you.

**potato guy**: it’s cool, you’re welcome

**peter (or) junior OR**: if there’s something you need and i/we could help with, don’t hesitate to text me

**potato guy**: i’m good

**potato guy**: but i’ll remember in case i need someone to bail me out from jail

**peter (or) junior OR**: hahah, sure. i’ll wait

**potato guy**: you know there was this moment when your dad looked at me and he knew i was being bullied at school

**potato guy**: and i didn’t have a clue how he knew that

**potato guy**: and then one day i read that tony stark has a son and it clicked

**peter (or) junior OR**: yeah

**peter (or) junior OR**: there’s always this one guy in every school huh

**potato guy**: i guess so

* * *

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

if anyone says that bucky barnes is a villain i will find you and i will fight you

|

**whayasly @annielu** replying to @yeeter

????he literally was killing people for years

|

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @annielu

he literally was BRAINWASHED and didn’t have control over himself no matter how hard he was fighting for it

|

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter

and he couldn’t do anything to change it, because if he remembered at least a bit of something they were brainwashing him OVER AND OVER AGAIN and it was painful both mentally and physically

|

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter

and now he remembers EVERYTHING he did and he BLAMES HIMSELF even though IT WASNT HIM. HE - IS - NOT - THE - BAD - GUY please understand this people!

|

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter

he was just another victim of HYDRA!

|

**adam @burritpd** replying to @yeeter

yeah, maybe he was a victim, but the people he killed are still dead. their families still miss them, you think it’s easy for those families to just shrug it off?

|

**peter (or) junior OR** **@yeeter** replying to @burritpd

the winter soldier killed Howard and Maria Stark. my dad’s parents. my grandparents. you see me holding a grudge?? no. because I have at least two brain cells working and I can understand the situation. my dad literally gave Bucky home in the compound and built him a new arm, why? because Bucky Barnes is NOT A VILLAIN

|

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter

he was a sergeant in the army, he went out there fighting for our country!! if he stayed at home he wouldn’t even be turned into a weapon. he joined the army ready to die and what happened to him was even worse. he was locked out of his own mind and couldn’t even move a finger. he was destined to seat in a passenger seat and watch ‘his life’ go on without him. to watch someone else cover his hands in blood.

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

The real Bucky Barnes is just the loveliest angel.

|

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @yeeter

this is bucky trying to figure out FaceTime (i believe that soon i’ll convince him to get twitter)

|

**blankie @whitewidow** replying to @yeeter

hahahah cUTE

|

**sasha @hoopinup** replying to @yeeter

still looks good tho, fight me

**Clint Barton @hawkeyeofc**

it’s my take on big bad Barnes; I knew I‘d use these screenshots one day

|

**rogers stan @americasass** replying to @hawkeyeofc

i LOVE captain america mocking americans

|

**sunflower widow @amieyst** replying to @hawkeyeofc

ok i officially stan bucky barnes

|

**alexa @playdespacito** replying to @hawkeyeofc

King T’Challa tho XDD

|

**what is real @sixxtreno** replying to @hawkeyeofc

have you noticed how Sgt Barnes had short hair and then Winter Soldier had long hair and now that Bucky Barnes is good he has short hair again ?? just sayin’

|

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @hawkeyeofc

u r not the only 1 who keeps screenshots from the gc clint

|

**Natasha Romanov @blackwidow** replying to @hawkeyeofc and @yeeter

u’ve been defeated

|

**ironstan @stanman** replying to @yeeter

tony’s answer djssjzdjzkekd

|

**avengers bs @imaginesig** replying to @yeeter

okay but we need this gc public and we need it now, so in this essay, I will-

|

**dumbie @dgregie** replying to @imaginesig

where’s the essay ??

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter**

Do you know who has never been accused of sexual assault?Bernie Sanders

|

**papi socialist @deepstate** replying to @yeeter

but he yells and sometimes raises his hands while yelling

|

**duncan @lcpdforse** replying to @yeeter

the only thing he's ever touched without permission is my heart.

|

**mj @againstwrld** replying to @lcpdforse and @yeeter

omg

|

**samie fabien @babaosamie** replying to @yeeter

Imagine supporting disgusting creeps like Biden and Trump when wholesome and respectful Bernie is right there.

|

**You know who I am @tonystark** replying to @yeeter

I thought you weren’t supposed to touch politics on Twitter?

|

**peter (or) junior OR @yeeter** replying to @tonystark

I’m just speaking the truth here, dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i r e a l l y have 3 fics that i started and i cant finish any of them so i wrote this chapter, im sorry


End file.
